Jen
'odanie Jennifer ,,Jen" ,,Czapa" Adler - '''fanowska postać użytkowniczki Szenzii Call me maybe? . Wilczyca szara, pochodząca z Ameryki. Opis Jen przyszła na świat w Peru, ale krótko po narodzinach przeprowadziła się na Antarktydę (A jakże inaczej?). Miała wtedy kilka miesięcy. Nie miała jednak zbyt wielu (żadnych) przyjaciół - Jennifer była i jest chłopczycą - nie potrafiła rozmawiać z samicami, trzymała się blisko chłopców i to z nimi zawsze się bawiła. Kiedy poszła do szkoły podstawowej, przeznaczonej dla szczeniąt watahy BloodSpill (do której ,,wprowadziła się" jej rodzina), w pierwszej klasie poznała grupkę chłopców - Szareda, Żelosława, Martina i Siergieja. Po prostu - na luzie - podeszła do nich i zagadała. Od tamtej pory trzymali się razem, nie zwracając uwagi na głupie docinki, z powodu tego, że dziewczyna zadaje się z chłopakami No i co z tego, że mówią na nich ,,kwartet", skoro jest ich pięcioro? No co?. Poznała również trio przyjaciół - taką de Zilii, takiego Analizę i inną taką Gawryłownę A jak ,,wyszło na jaw", że to siostra Siergieja, Jen przeszła prawie załamanie nerwowe. . Kiedy tylko ich poznała, w jednej chwili ich znienawidziła, a szczególnie tę pierwszą No przecież JAK, pytam JAK, można chodzić w takim p*******m różu?!. I miała wszystko, co powinna mieć normalna nastolatka - przyjaciół, wrogów i największą konkurentkę. Kiedy dorastała zaczęła nabierać coraz to bardziej chłopięcych zwyczajów (nie chodzi o te obrzydliwe) - garbienie się, mówienie ,,przyszedłam", ,,poszedłam" i innych takich. Swoim ,,wyszukanym" językiem, zachodziła za skórę wszystkim samiczkom, więc nie zyskała ich sympatii. Ale najbardziej wyszukaną dla niej rozrywką, jest gnębienie, a właściwie robienie żartów, wyżej wymienionym, trzem osobom (a najbardziej tej pierwszej). Nie wiedzieć czemu, ani razu jeszcze nie dostała manta, a w końcu Jen nie jest jakaś bardzo wysoka - na dwóch łapach, z czapką, mierzy 160 cm, a bez czapki 147 cm. Podczas nauki w LO NorthWind brak kontaktu ze zwierzętami swojej płci zaczął dawać się jej we znaki. Pomimo że przyjaciele byli dla niej bardzo bliskimi osobami wiedziała, że są tematy, na które nawet z nimi porozmawiać nie może. Jednym z takich męczących ją tematów, były tematy sercowe - tak, ,,Czapa" Pieszczotliwe przezwisko była I jest nadal. zakochana w swoim najlepszym z najlepszych przyjaciół - Siergieju OMG, ile w tym Liceum romansów, intryg itp.... Jak w ,,Klanie". A to dopiero romanse i intrygi głównych bohaterów - są jeszcze drugoplanowi, w tle, nauczyciele... . Oczywiście, on o tym nie wiedział. Kiedy zbliżał się bal przedwakacyjny dla drugoklasistów, Siergiej ją zaprosił, ale tu nastąpił pewien problem - w Jen obudziła się thumb|168px|Jen na Balu, po metamorfozie. wewnętrzna kobieta z kawałów - '',, W co ja się ubiorę?!" . ''Wtedy zniżyła się kompletnie - poszła prosić o pomoc tę zadufaną laleczkę de Zilii i jej przyjaciółkę. Po jakichś tam przeprosinach, Szenzii wraz z Saszą zgodziły się zmetamorfozować Jen. Na bal przyszła taka piękna (chociaż trudno było jej rozstać się z czapką)- nikt nie przypuszczał, że jest taka ładna - figurę miała nawet lepszą, niż jej ,,stylistka" ''Co za krowa! - -Szenzii . No jej przyjacielu zrobiło to nie małe wrażenie. W ciągu kilku godzin, jej życie zmieniło się w prawdziwą soap operę - ''pocałowali się Właściwie, to ona go pocałowała, ale on się, ze sporą przyjemnością, dołączył. na balkonie i zostali parą. Po kilku dniach Czyt. ,,''Odcinkach". Siergiejowi zaczęło brakować chłopięcej Jen, której zresztą samej Jen brakowało. Ta znów powróciła do starego Dieselu. Była dosyć szczęśliwa, czego nie można powiedzieć, o pozostałych przyjaciołach dziewczyny, dopóki chłopak nie zdradził jej ''z tą sz******ą de Zilii. ''Pomimo że jest w nim dalej zakochana, zgodziła się z nim rozstać dobrowolnie i do dziś są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jak dawniej (nie miała już odwagi, poprosić go o chodzenie kiedy Szenzii go rzuciła). W ,,Królewskim powrocie na Antarktydę" pracuje w salonie fryzjerskim Saszy i, ku zdziwieniu widzów, okazuje się, że jest jedną z przyjaciółek Szenzii i Saszy, co oznacza, że się pogodziły. Wygląd Nie jest jakaś szczególna - szara sierść i błyszcząca burza lśniących, równie szarych, włosów, skrytych pod wielką czapką, dodającą jej kilku centymetrów wzrostu. Na łapach ma długie, białe ,,skarpetki". Sierść odstaje jej na wszystkie strony. Ma też kilka dodatków. Przypisy Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Szczeniackie lata Kategoria:Królewski powrót na Antarktydę Kategoria:Wilki Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Peruwiańczycy